Our Neighbour
by ShiroHyUchi
Summary: Sasuhina. Sasuke is home for a month with Hinata. They have a new mysterious neighbour that just moved beside them. He seems to have an obsession with the Uchiha's wife. what will happen in the future? What will Hinata do when she learns what her husband does for a job? and who the hell is that red haired woman? "S-Sasuke?" "it's not what it looks like-" Hinata ran out the house...
1. New Neighbour

Aahn. this is my first story, I may have a few mistakes but please read and enjoy...

On To The Story

XxXxXx

chapter one:

Hinata whipped the sweat off her forehead with a rag. She was busy cleaning today- it was her day off and Sasuke was coming home today from work. so she's cleaning now and later she'll make dinner for both of them. she'll even make Sasukes favourite dish.

She rubbed her belly with a huge smile on her face. she even had a surprise for him. Looking at the time '15:36' it read...'less than two hours he'll be home' she thought with excitement.

Hinata and Sasuke has been married for three years and eleven months. everything for Hinata was like a fairytale, he treats her like a queen and is most off the time too protective- 'he's just like my brother' she giggled to herself. But since last year Sasuke had been promoted and even on his day off he will get calls. and it made it harder for them both. Sasuke is barely home. He will be gone for a moth or two and come back home tired, he will sleep the hole day and tomorrow he will be up and spend the rest of his days off with her.

Hinata never asked what kind of job he does. She found a badge and a gun the other day and decided from then her husband was a police r something, someone that works undercover...she thinks.

the only thing she remembered was him saying his job was dangerous. Hinata only said 'OK' and never talked about his work. Him being protective of her and his job was dangerous, he wanted a bodyguard around her 24/7. Hinata didn't wanted to be a burden for the man or woman who had to watch her so she declined. instead she asked for pets.

now they had a eleven month old Doberman Pinsher, because of his ears Hinata called him Diablo and an eight month old mix Brazilian Mastiff Pit-bull names Rex. they also had a six month old Savannah cat Hinata also named, Savannah.

Sasuke made sure the dogs were trained and the cat as-well. Hinata thought training the cat was silly, Sasuke in return glared at her and said 'I'm not going to have a lazy animal in my house. its either the cat works or its back to the animal shelter'. Hinata said nothing.

Hinata sighed "I'm tired" she sighed and stood up from the sofa and put away the cleaning supplies and washed her hands and started cooking. after a few minutes, almost done with the food she called out.

"Diablo, Rex, Savannah!" both dogs came in and sat before her. As she took out their food, she looked around to see if she see Savannah anywhere...No. She sighed and put the dog bowls before the dogs and went to wash her hands- she heard shouting outside and quickly ran to the front door, hoping it had nothing to do with Savannah again.

"not again" she opened the door to step out but was stopped-

"is she yours?"

Hinata looked up and blushed. His face was so closed to hers. she took a step back and bowed. he 'hnd' and asked "is she yours?" again holding Savannah in his arms.

Hinata stood up with her still red face and nodded and stared at him 'He's so handsome-No! Hina! your married!...he's so apposite from Sasuke'. The male was healthy pale, ice blue eyes, white waive hair that reached his neck. Hinata continued staring at him.

"ma'am"

Hinata shook her head and quickly took Savannah from her "gomen if she caused trouble, it wont happen again" she bowed with the cat in her arms.

"Iie...I found her of my sofa" he said "she was nice enough for me to touch her and bring her to her owner".

Hinata smiled 'no complains'. "ah, arigato for bringing her to me" she scratched the cats head as it purrs.

"hn, no problem" The two smiled at each other. it quite between them until Hinata broke it.

"ano, are you new? I mean I have never seen you in the neighbourhood before"

"I am, I just move here today" he pointed to the house next to Hinatas "by the way, I'm Otsutcuki Toneri" he held out his hand, Hinata shook it.

"Uchiha Hinata, its nice to meet you Otsutsuki-san"

"call me Toneri, Otsutsuki-san makes me sound old" he chuckled. Hinata giggled "hai, Toneri-san"

the two were talking some more when Toneri asked "is something burning?" he asked and watch with amusement as Hinata jumped and thank him for bringing her cat back, it was nice meeting him and they can talk later before thanking him again before closing the door.

Toneri smirk and walked back to his place.

XxX

"Tadaima" he called out closing the door behind him.

"Okaeri" Hinata ran out of the kitchen towards him, hugging and kissing him. he kissed back.

"I miss you" he told her.

"I miss you too" she kissed him again and again before letting him go. Sasuke went and put his things a side and walked back to Hinata holding her by her waist.

"I have good news" Sasuke whispered in her ears. Hinata looked at him in his eyes with excitement. "I have the hole month off" she kissed him again.

"that's music to my ears" she laughed and pulled him up the stairs towards their bedroom "go wash up, dinner will be ready soon" she left him and went back down stairs.

Sasuke smirked. it was nice to be home. he walked in the room towards the bathroom.

XxX

"tch, the baka Naruto nearly shot the bastard"

Hinata giggles "Naruto-kun is not a baka" Sasuke glared at her.

"he is and don't call him 'Naruto-kun'. that baka doesn't deserve your-" he was cut off by the knocking and the ringing bell on their front door. the dogs started to bark at the closed door as both Uchiha's walked in the living room. "Diablo, Rex" he called, the two dogs stopped barking but stared at the door "sit" Sasuke said and walked to the door.

"damn it teme and his dogs!" Naruto shouted from outside "open the door teme! I know your here, I see your car" he knocked on the door. Tired of Narutos loud mouth Sasuke opened the door and there stood a beated Naruto with a bloodied nose.

Hinata gasped as she looked over Sasukes shoulders. Sasuke smirk "What the hell happened to you?"

"Sakura happened. her being pregnant and all...I'm happy but it hurts" he held his broken nose. Hinata pushed passed Sasuke and pulled Naruto inside and pushed him on the sofa and ran upstairs for the first- aid- kit. with the door closed, Sasuke stood beside him with a smirk "So?" he asked.

Naruto glared at him. Hinata ran came back down and stood in front of Naruto as she she took out the alcohol bottle and cottons.

"what did you do to make Sakura-chan mad?"

Naruto flinched when Hinata touched his cuts "I got home and she asked me to go buy some chocolates. I told her later because I was tired and she flipped out and start beating be up"

Sasuke chuckled "baka, you should never say no to a pregnant woman. it's bad making them mad"

"no shit-" Naruto screamed when Hinata fixed his nose back in place.

"there and please no foul language in my house" she said cleaning his bloodied nose.

Naruto stayed quite and closed his eyes "if only Sakura could be as calm, sweet, nice and not violence, like Hinata-chan" he grinned.

"you would rethink all what you said when you have her in bed" Sasuke folded his arms with a smirk 'like you would ever' he thought to himself. Hinata was now blushing. "she's nothing but loud and violent in bed, are you not Hyuuga?" he turned to Hinata. Hinata glared at him.

"its Uchiha to you and I am not loud"

"hn" Sasuke liked this way of Hinata. its not every time you see her mad and right now he was getting turned on. 'damn I got to get rid of this baka'.

knowing what Sasuke is thinking he looked at Hinata 'um..you don't mind me staying for the night right?"

"I do" Sasuke glared at him "go. go home to your woman"

"but-"

"no-"

"hear me out-"

"go home baka-"

"teme!"

"baka!"

"OK" said Hinata. the two males look at her.

"Hinata" Sasuke hissed out smoothly "he is not staying here, he has a pregnant wife at home. have you forgot?"

"I understand, but its late and walking at this hour could be dangerous"

"he came here walking after nine, what's so different going home an hour later?"

"something bad could happen to him" Hinata said" "something bad" she repeated looking in Sasukes eyes "and if something happens its on you"

Sasuke hates what Hinata can do to him sometimes and right now she was using her pearly eyes on him. he sighed and closed his eyes "fine" and walked towards the kitchen.

"thanks teme" Naruto jumped up following his best friend.

"what ever, you can sleep on the couch"

"don't you have like four guest rooms here?"

"right" Sasuke looked at him "its for the guest, your not one"

"come on teme"

"the couch"

Hinata smiled.

xXxXx

yah! my first. sorry if it was lame of any sorts, it is my first and i hope you guys enjoyed , I'll be updating soon. please review!.

Couples:

Sasuhina

Narusaku

for now, I'll add more couple's in the next chapter.


	2. You Know Him?

yeah, so I decided that I'll make two chapters per update when I time. anyways On To The Story

XxX

Chapter two : Have I met you before?

Toneri looked throe his files on his laptop with a smirk plastered on his face "of course its her" he laughed to himself "what was I thinking back there?" he shook his head and clicked on an old news website.

there was an old picture taken more than ten years of the Main Hyuuga family with the title 'Killer accident, left three killed and one critically injured'.

Toneris ice blue eyes read over the saying in the news paper on the net.

..x..

Attending a happy get together party at a private building the Hyuuga family were all happy and having fun the sources tells us,no one drank and they didn't look sick. the happy day soon turned sour when three of the five Hyuugas that attended was in a terrible accident. it was raining and it seemed Hyuuga Hikari was driving on speed to get home quickly. driving throe a red light. Her car made contact with a drunk driver driving a truck, that hit her side and sent the car rolling over a few couple of times. the truck turn and hit an a tree.

witnesses said they hurried to help both drivers. the man driving the truck was still breathing. they took out the children first and fought to help Hikari, it was too late when they all saw fire. the car soon exploded...-killing Hyuuga Hikari.

the man and children were taken to the hospital. later that night, it was said the man passed away and the last child off Hyuuga Hiashi and Hikari didn't make it on their way to the hospital. their second how ever suffered a heart and brain damaged, letting her sleep in a coma.

the Hyuuga family didn't expect to lose two of their family members and had the other critically injured that put her in a coma. the funeral was quickly held the day after on Hyuuga Hiashi and Hikaris anniversary. making it their eight year anniversary.

.

'Lady Hyuuga Hinata finally leaves the Hospital after a year'

after a year has passed since that fatal accident last year in December. Lady Hinata has finally been release from the Hospital. /under it showed a picture with Hinata in a wheelchair being wheeled by her father and her brother stood beside her holding her hand/. it was said, she is fully healthy and would be out of that wheelchair in two weeks.

..x..

Toneri looked it over..."they are missing a few things" a wicked grin was plastered on his face "stupid idiots"

xXx

"what do you mean he's not here?" she shouted.

Neji stared at the pregnant woman in front of him with a blank face "I don't like repeating myself" he said lamely.

"and I hate asking where the-"

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked behind Neji and her faces brighten up "Tenten, thank kami your here. your idiot of a husband can't answer a simple question"

Neji didn't flinched or nothing he just stared at her. in his head he was planning a way to kill Sakura, but first Naruto. it was his fault she was here screaming and making noise 6 in the morning. lucky thing Tenten came down, he was ready to squeeze that baby out of her.

"what are you doing here? what's going on, its 6 in the morning and your walking around in...that" Tenten covered her mouth to stiff her laughter.

Sakura ignored her "i'm looking for Naruto, is he here?" Tenten shook her head.

"why would he come here? wouldn't he be at Sasukes place or at Kibas?"

Sakura nodded "I never thought about that. I think because you guys are the closest that I thought he'll come here" she sighed and turned.

"where are you going?" Tenten asked her as Neji watched from behind her with a raised brow.

"I'm going by Hinata of course where else!?" Sakura shouted walking away.

"are you mad!? damn it Sakura your pregnant, you can't go walking around like that!"

Sakura stopped "what do you want me to do?" she looked at Tenten.

"hold on" Tenten ran back in her house.

"where are you going?" Neji asked her following her up stairs.

"I'm bringing Sakura to Hinatas place. you coming?"

"hn, I'll go wake up Hizashi" he walked to the room across from theirs.

"Hizashi" Neji said softly waking up the four year old. Lavender pearly eyes opened softly and stared at Neji.

"tou-san..." he closed back his eyes and fell back asleep. Neji shook his head. he understand that his son was not a morning person- 'tch, i'm not either'

Tenten helped Sakura in the car while Neji put Hizashi in his baby-seat on the other side of the car. Neji sat in the drivers seat and Tenten in the passengers. Sakura and Hizashi sat in the bask seat. Sakura was fuming with anger and Hizashi slept soundlessly. Tenten watched her throe the mirror and opened her mouth.

"so what got you so mad that made Naruto ran away from home?" Tenten asked her. Sakura had a grin on her face and fire in her eyes.

"that baka. tch, he's been gone for so long that I had to cook and do the chores by myself. I was tired when he came home yesterday and all I asked him to to was buy chocolates" Sakura grunted "and he dare tell me later that he's tired!? does he not see that i'm pregnant. I got so mad that I beat the hell out of him" she finished with a laugh. Tenten shook her head with a smile. Neji just smirked 'baka' he thought.

xXx

Naruto sneezed. Hinata looked at him again "are you sure your okay?" Naruto just grinned.

"I'm fine, I think its allergies" he pointed at the cat in Hinatas arms. in return Savannah hissed at him nearly clawing his face off. Naruto jumped back and nearly tripped over one of the dogs as he fell and shivered. Hinatas motherly instincts kicks in as she put Savannah down and checked Naruto.

"its al-right- sneeze. I'm okay- sneeze" he covered his face.

"Naruto, your red...maybe you are getting sick"

"it happens- sneeze. when I'm around cats"

Hinata nodded.

"or someone is just talking about you" came Sasuke. the two looked over at him. Sasuke was busy looking out the window with a smirk on his face "I told you to go home last night didn't I"

Naruto raised a brow and gasped when he heard a familiar voice outside. quickly standing up nearly knocking Hinata over he ran to the back.

"trying to run from me idiot!? if you do then no ramen for the rest of your life!" with that Naruto stopped. Hinata walked in with a bar of chocolate in her hand.

"here" she gave it to him and he nodded walking towards the front door slowly and opened it and closed his eyes 'Kami help me' he prayed. after waiting and nothing happened, Naruto decided to open his eyes and was met with a smiling Sakura. "S-Sakura?" he stuttered.

Sakura pay him no mine and took the chocolate and took a bite and sighed dreamily "is it me or does this chocolate taste good?" she continued eating and moaned "oh chocolate!". the others around her sweat dropped.

Sasuke walked to the door "now that you found Naruto. leave" he pushed Naruto out the door "you two as well" he turned to Neji and Tenten..

"stop being mean" Hinata pinched him making him flinched."and beside I haven't seen Neji-nii and Tenten- Hizashi!" Hinata walked up to Neji and grabbed her nephew hugging the kid in a bear hug.

"Hina-oba" Hizashi squealed. the two laughed. Neji walked over to Sasuke "you. you gonna invite us in?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at him. For the past seven years, Sasuke and Neji never seemed to get al long even after Sasuke married Hinata. Neji wanted to kill him for tainting his innocent baby sister. of course Neji tried getting rid of him what older brother wouldn't.

Neji smirked "Uchiha" he called "its 6 in the freaking morning. you got a pregnant woman on your porch, a four year old kid and people that are freezing out here. wouldn't you invite us in? Hinata?" Sasuke didn't mind turning to her, he already knew what her answer was. turning around he opened the door wider. everyone watch him.

"you coming in or not?" he grunted out. they followed going in.

everyone choose a place to sit and was talking about a few things. Sakura ignored Naruto for the time as she ate more chocolates. Sasuke wasn't in the mood. Naruto was sitting in a corner. while Hinata, Tenten and Neji talk. Hizashi was in a room sleeping.

"I will make breakfast" Hinata insisted getting up.

"I'll help" Neji stoop up after her. Hinata turned and frowned. "what's wrong?"

"ano, nii-san you can't cook" Hinata looked up at him "you burned the kitchen-" Neji quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't talk about it" he breathed out quickly making Hinata giggled.

Tenten walked over to them "let him help Hina, he's been improving at home" Neji nodded "even though 90% of the time the kitchens on fire"

"Tenten your not helping" he glared at her.

Hinata giggles "alright" she pulled Neji to the kitchen "lets see what you got"

"hn"

Naruto stared at Sakura from a cross the room.

without looking at him "if you want to apologise, say it with your mouth" she turned to him "your staring irritates me" she bit into another chocolate bar.

Naruto sighed 'its time to be a man' he stood up and walked over to Sakura "Sakura-" he was stopped by a fist that met his face and send him to the floor. groaning in pain he looked up. Sakura had tears rolling down her face and her hands were at her side rolled up in fist and shaking in anger.

"Sakura?" he called.

"how dare you leave me!? I was worried. I barely slept because I was thinking about you!" she shouted but for only the two to hear "why didn't you come back home? I was hungry and dying" she blushed "I miss you in me. do you know how hard it was to go a night without you? I'm sorry ok- there i said it. I'm sorry?" she cried more. Naruto smiled. he got up and hugged her.

"Sakura" he whispered huskily in her ears. Sakura looked up and gasped when he kissed her.

Hinata walked out the kitchen to ask them something but quickly turned back around with a red face.

"what's wrong?" Sasuke and Neji asked in unison.

Hinata couldn't answer and just pointed out the kitchen and blushed more when she heard moaning.

"What the hell!" Tenten shouted from outside the kitchen. Neji ran in followed by Sasuke. the trio stared wide eyes at the Uzumakis-Namikazes.

Naruto was on top of Sakura on the couch. His shirt was gone and soon was his pants. Sakuras already bra-less blouse was over her stomach showing her pink underwear. /I forgot to mention that Sakura wore a peach long sleeve blouse and she was bra-less. the blouse reached a few inches below her thighs, so it was big on her. it was of course Narutos shirt/. Tenten was blushing covering Hizashis eyes from the scene and walked back up stairs. Neji shook his head and followed after Tenten. Sasuke was disgusted.

"it was OK for you to sleep over last night. BUT it didn't mean you could have sex in my house, in my living room on my fucking couch?" he tried controlling his anger and grabbed Naruto and throw him on the floor and glared at the two "grab your shit and get out" he hissed out. 'on my favourite couch? who the hell they think they are?' and he sighed 'now I got to get a new one'-

*knock knock

Sasuke looked at the door and looked at Naruto. he shook his head 'I'm not expecting someone' he mouthed. Sasuke walked to the door and opened it.

coal met ice blue.

"hello, is Hinata-chan home?" Sasuke stared at the guy.

"who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Otsutsuki Toneri. I found Savannah on my sofa again" he lifted Savannah in his arms to show Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him 'Otsutsuki Toneri? where did I hear that name from?' and grabbed Savannah and slammed the door in his face and turned seeing Hinata standing there.

"who was at the door?"

"some guy. look its Savannah" Hinata didn't buy it and opened the door.

"Toneri-san" Hinata gasped. Toneri was rubbing his soar nose.

'she knows him? wait what?' Sasuke glared hard at Toneri.

XxX

Yosh! my second chapter...I guess I'm getting the hang of it 8). I'ma update soon. keep reviewing.

And thanks to : Saki-Hime and naiu...


	3. Chapter 3

OK OK..sorry late update! OK new chapter, please enjoy.

On To The Chapter.

.

XxX

Chapter: 3

.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded and smiled at Toneri.

"Toneri-san just moved here yesterday" she told him "ah Toneri-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke my husband".

Toneri held out his hand. Sasuke glared at his hand and shook it. Toneri pulled back his hand before Sasuke had the chance to squeeze his hand.

"nice to meet you Uchiha-san"

"hn"

"arigato for bringing Savannah for me" Hinata smiled at him. he smiled back. Sasuke of course didn't like the smiles between them.

"Hinata!" Tenten called from inside. "coming. excuse me" she left leaving the two.

"so Uchiha-san-" Toneri lost his breath as he was pushed to the wall on the side.

"what's your game?" Sasuke held him by the neck.

"what are you taking about?" Toneri gasped out.

"you know what I mean Otsutsuki. what are you playing? do you think its cool to flirt with my wife in front of me?" Sasuke glared at him.

"tch, I'm not that kind of man Uchiha. I'm not the one two timing her" he hissed out. Sasukes eyes widen and narrowed again.

"how did you-"

"Uchiha"

Sasuke turned his head and saw both Neji and Naruto.

"is everything alright here?" Naruto asked looking at the two men before him in confusion.

Sasuke said nothing and let go of Toneri but not before punching him "stay away from Hinata" and walked in pushing throe Neji and Naruto.

Naruto helped Toneri up "sorry about that. the teme gets jealous- wait don't I know you?"

Toneri raised a brow "you were the guy at the ramen place yesterday"

"right! hey do you like ramen?"

Toneri was about to open his mouth but Neji stopped him "who is that?" the trio turned and saw a red head woman waving at them.

"Karin?" Naruto gasped "what are you doing here?" he asked the female.

"O'right didn't mom tell you?" Naruto shook his head "well, because I'm here to work. I'll be staying with you for the next few months" she hugged him and greeted the other two "yo Neji" she smiled at him. Neji looked her up and down.

"you still dress like a whore" he said not interested "I don't speak to girls like you"

"I'm not a girl! I'm a woman!"

"your a whore" Neji finished shooing her with his hand.

Karin was fuming with anger "your going to let him talk to me like that?" she turned to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged "after what you did to Hinata-chan, who could blame him"

Karin sighed "damn Hyuuga, that was four years ago"

"hn"

Ignoring him she turned to Toneri and smiled "so, you must be new I never seen your face around here"

"just moved here yesterday"

"ah. where do you live?" Karin looked around. Naruto raised a brow. "maybe you could show me around in your house or-

"what the hell Karin, aren't you dating that blue haired guy or something?"

"me and Suigetsu broke up weeks ago and why do you care"

"I'm your cousin"

"right, your younger than me so I don't have to listen to you" Karin stick her tongue out.

"the last time I remember, you came back crying to me that your sorry that you didn't listen to what I said"

Karin glared at him "shut up..." she scratched her head and sighed "look I'm not here to start a fight or anything" she looked at Naruto "I wan't to start new"

"..." Naruto blinked at her "new?"

.

Hinata watched Sakura walk back and forth in the guest room laughing to her self. Hinata watched her best friend "Sakura-chan"

"and I thought we could go to the beach this weekend just the four of us" Sakura counted on her fingers "you know like the old times. where us four best friends go all over"

"it is a good idea, but I'm more worried of you going in your state-"

"I'm not weak"

"I wasn't implying that. what I meant was, what if you fall or get sick or something"

"Hinata-chan, you worried to much. I'm perfectly fine" she rubbed her belly "and I'm sure we should be worrying about you"

"what do you mean"

Sakura walked up to Hinata and poked her belly "did you tell him"

Hinata blushed "N-no, I...I was going to but then I..." she trailed off.

"you forgot?" Sakura asked unbelievably "what's going on in your hand that you forgot? you don't forget important things especially being pregnant" Sakura patted her friends shoulder "go. go tell Sasuke"

Hinata smiled but sadden "maybe I'll wait a little longer"

"hmm"

"what?"

"...so"

Hinata stared at Sakura "how is he. you know" Hinata blinked confusedly, Sakura sighed and whispered in her ears. Hinata fainted on the bed.

"are you serious Hinata?" Sakura laughed at her friend.

.

Hizashi looked back and forth between the cookie jar on the counter and the man beside it 'cookie' he thought and grinned running towards the counter.

Sasuke tried emptying his mind. he had no reason to get mad right? 'this is Hinata we are talking about, she wouldn't cheat on me...but- no!' "aargh!" he shouted in frustration. Sasuke sighed 'I got to figure this thing out'.

"Sasa-ouji"

Sasuke looked down at Hizashi "what's up kid" he ruffles his hair. Hizashi pouted and pushed his hands away from his head. Sasuke stared at him for a moment then raised a brow.

"Sasa-ouji! Cookie! Cookie!" he pointed at the red jar on the counter "pwease, cookie!"

Sasuke said nothing but took the jar off the counter and gave it to Hizashi "here" he said "don't tell your mother I gave them to you"

Hizashi smiled and nodded quickly before running out the room with the cookie jar in hand.

"no running in the house mini-Neji" Sakura laughed walking in the kitchen and stopped "ah" she only said when she saw Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored her and paid her no mine.

Checking the stove "Sasuke! what the hell" Sakura turned to him "your in here and you don't even check the pot?"

"Hinata is cooking"

"she's taking a nap"

Sasuke looked at her "she said nothing"

"she's really tired"

Sasuke frowned "of what?"

"why are you asking so many questions?"

"because I care. Hinata didn't look tired today, mostly energetic"

"hmm" Sakura turned the fish over "well she's out of energy so I told her to go take a nap" she covered the pot.

"hn"

Sakura took out some plates "here" she gave them to him "go set up the table and please do it properly this time"

"hn"

.

"new?"

"yes new. I came out of rehab six months ago and I decided that I'll stop with drugs and alcohol" Karin sighed "I came here to start new- a new beginning" he smiled.

Naruto had his eyebrows raised "...OK" he wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't really trust Karin, she's an alcoholic and takes drugs. 'she's been clean for six month!' he told himself and he nodded.

"so can I stay with you and pinkie- "its Sakura" Naruto cut in. -right Sakura" Karin pleaded afterwards "please, I have no where else to stay".

"why not go back to rehab" Neji smirked "I'm sure your not fully clean".

"listen here Hyuuga!-" Karin stepped in front of him with her fist up in the air. Naruto quickly stood between them.

"enough!" he tried calling out. Karin started calling Neji a bunch a of colourful words. Neji said nothing but kept the smirk on his face. Naruto pushed Karin a bit to get her as far as away from Neji as possible before it gets nasty.

"are you done?" Neji asked now yawning.

Karin was panting with a red face "you little motherfu-" Naruto covered her mouth.

"ah, Karin please" Naruto tried keeping her still "your embarrassing your self" at that Karin stopped and remembered that there was someone else there. her red eyes turned and looked to her side and spotted Toneri. Toneri looked bored. In Karins eyes he looked disgusted. She blushed quickly hiding her face mumbling a few words under her breath.

Toneri moved his eyes from her and bid his goodbyes and nodded to Neji before leaving for his home.

"is he gone?" Karin asked.

Naruto answered her by laughing. Karin stood up straight and hit Naruto in his head "shut up idiot" still blushing.

Still rubbing his head he kept on laughing.

Neji shook his head and walked in the house.

.

Tenten walked around the garden with the dogs trailing closely behind her "damn it" she stopped walking and looked around her. She had a problem getting back to the house, the garden was huge and was like a maze. 'good thing the dogs are here' she sighed and sat down on the green grass under a tree. about to close her eyes she heard something break a few feet away. Standing up she walked towards the noise.

Turning a corner. Tenten nearly fainted.

on the floor laid Hizashi with chocolate chip cookies surrounding him and a broken jar. Hizashi looked up with tears in his eyes "mama -sob- cookie go bye bye!" he cried. Tenten sighed and smiled picking him up not to step on the glass on the floor.

"are you alright" she checked him. He nodded as he whipped his tears "Zashi-chan, where did you get the cookie jar from?"

"counta" he answered softly.

"how did you get on the counter? O my god, you could of fell off and hurt your self" she rechecked him again.

"Sasa-ouji, gime"

Tenten hugged her son before pulling back and lifting him up and walked towards the house 'uhh...damn it' she looked back and forth.

.

"where's Naruto" Sakura walked the kitchen.

"he's outside with Karin" Neji answered "did you know she was coming?"

"yeah I did, Kushina-san told me about it. I never thought she will be coming this early" she rubbed her belly "I'm sure she was supposed to arrive next week or something"

"hn"

"I wanted to surprise Naruto" she laughed "I guess it didn't work"

Neji shrugged.

Sakura sighed "ah well, I tried".

Little footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall "tou-san!" shouted Hizashi almost running into Sakura again and into Nejis arms.

"what's wrong" Neji asked concerned looking at his sons face "were you crying? your eyes are red"

"he has" came Tenten "tell tou-san what happened"

Hizashi nodded and turned to his father "me wanted cookies and saw Sasa-ouji in kitchen" he started "I asked for cookie and Sasa-ouji gave me a big red balloon"

"a big red balloon?" Neji looks at Tenten.

"he means a cookie jar. it was red"

"ahn"

"I went in the pretty flower place and stay there to eat my cookies and it fally from my small hands" he showed his father his small hands "a-and...and all my cookies fall and were now dirty and I couldn't eat them any more" he started crying.

"hush" Neji smooths him "I will ask Hinata to make fresh bake chocolate cookies especially for you" he told Hizashi.

The kids face brighten up as he jumped up and he nodded "fresh cookies! fresh cookies!" the adults laughed at his cuteness.

"o my god" Sakura put her hands on her cheeks "I want my child to be as cute as Hizashi" and spin.

"S-Sakura!" Tenten jumped.

"what?!" Sakura stopped spinning and turned to Tenten.

Tenten sweat-dropped "n-nothing"

"I'm back" Naruto walked in as Karin followed behind him.

"hey" said Karin smiling.

"your here" smiled Sakura "sorry that I can't hug you" she pointed at her swollen belly. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her cheek.

"where's the Teme and Hinata?"

"Hinata is sleeping" said Sakura "I asked Sasuke to go and set up the table" she pointed to the dining room area "I'm cooking"

Neji checked the time its almost five "Hizashi want to go wake Hinata" Hizashi nodded with a big smile "alright lets go" he held his sons hand and went up stairs.

Tenten looked at Sakura "let me help bringing out the food" Sakura nodded to her.

"I can help" said Karin "let me please"

"you don't have to plead" laughed Sakura "we're all family here" she walked to the kitchen followed by Tenten. Naruto said nothing of what Sakura said but dragged Karin along in the kitchen.

.

"aunty!"

"no" said Neji "don't shout its frightens her okay. So just go in and wake her up quietly"

"hai" he walked in the room slowly beside the bed.

"aunty" he whispered poking her cheeks. Neji chuckled. It reminds him when he and Hinata were younger, he'll be sleeping and Hinata is trying to wake him up by poking his cheeks.

"wake up -poke- its time to eat -poke- wake up are we gonna be late -poke-" Hizashi. Hinata turned on her back "tomorrow Neji, go away" she fell back asleep. Hizashi looked at his father "she doesn't want to wake up" Neji chuckled and showed him something. Hizashi nodded and bent down at her ears "aunty the cinnamon rolls in the...oven are on fire, hurry the house and the cinnamon rolls are on fire" he said the last piece a bit louder.

Hinata quickly jumped out of bed and headed for the door shouting something about "burning cinnamon rolls" but was stopped when she heard laughing. turning around she saw Hizashi grinning and Neji on his knees laughing with tears coming out if his eyes. after a while Hinata joined in.

.

Sakura clapped "such beautiful work" as she admired the food on the dressed table.

Tenten sighed "so sad Temari and Shikamaru are away"

"the lazy ass Shikamaru?" Naruto laughed "I heard he nearly drowned just for being to lazy to swim"

"is that even possible dobe?" Sasuke already sat down in his place of the table.

"I don't know. Kankuro saved him" he snickered

"anywayz" came Sakura "lets get eating, I'm starving" she help up her fork.

"let me help you" Naruto pulled out her chair as she sit and he sat down beside her. Tenten sat across from Sakura.

"sorry, I went to take an extra plate for me" walked in Karin. Sasuke nearly fell off his chair and sat up straight to keep his cool.

"what is she doing here?"

"she's here with us" said Naruto "she's staying in town for a while"

"I'm not here to cause trouble" she smiled at Sasuke "beside I'm way over you" she sat down beside Naruto.

"hn"

And in came Hizashi "aunty up! up. aunties up mama" he said.

"yeah she is" Tenten lifted him up and kissed his cheek making him pout.

Hinata came walking with Neji beside her. Neji sat down beside Tenten and Hinata at the end of the table. Sasuke took the other end.

Hinata sat down not knowing there was another at the table. Karin kept her eyes on Hinata and thought of it as Hinata ignoring her and decided to end her ignorance "hello Hinata- _chan_ " she said. Hinata stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to Karin, not saying anything she turned to Sakura and Naruto for answers.

"she's staying with me- I mean us" Naruto started "We decided to invite her for dinner and-" Naruto kept on talking but Hinata didn't listen any more. She blanked out and stared into space as a sick memory passed threw her mind. She started feeling sick and felt something coming up. Hinata didn't wait for Naruto to finish but got up and ran upstairs to her bathroom not hearing them call after her. Hinata locked the door and knelled before the toilet and throw up.

"Hinata!" they were shouting her name from outside.

Hinata felt as if her throat was burning her as she threw up over and over again.

"Hinata!" that was Sasuke he was beating on the door, shouting about something Hinata wasn't so sure about.

"Hinata open the door please!" Neji shouted trying to open the door from outside.

Hinata whipe her mouth and turned to the bathroom door reaching for it but found it confusing as the door got farther and farther away. Hinata reached more but gave up, her breathing got hard as her vision started to blur and black dots started to appear in her vision.

"Hinata!" called Sasuke.

Hinatas eyes felt heavy "S-sasuke" she whispered as she fell on the cold bathroom floor her lavender blurry eyes staring at the door.

"HINATA!" the last thing she saw was someone who she was sure of was Sasuke. picking her up from the cold floor. She saw his lips move but got no words out of what he was saying.

"Sasu...ke" she whispered before her eyes closed.

.

.

.

ya! chapter 3 is done. Sorry for the late update, got really busy with school exams. So YH! pls stay update for chapter 4 :).


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update…on to the story.

.

.

Chapter : 4

.

 ** _'_** ** _Inner Hinata –Present Hinata-'_**

 _"_ _small Hinata –Past Hinata"_

.

 _"Hinata"_

 _"Hinata"_

 _Hinata slowly opened her eyes. Making them adjust to the light._

 _"Ohayo, my sunshine. Your finally up" the person giggled._

 _Inner Hinata looked beside her for a moment; confused. '_ _ **Who are you?'**_ _she wanted to ask. Who was this woman? Why was she here and how does she know her name?. Hinata studied her and figured something out…_

 _Their hair was an indigo/dark purple color, both healthy pale skin, pink plum lips and beautiful lavender eyes. But the lady wore a white kimono with sakura petals on it and a blue obi and Hinata-…"Hinata" the lady called._

 _…_ _ **'She looks like me'.**_

 _"Is something wrong?" the lady asked and then again smiled "your just like your father-" she giggled "your not a morning person" she stood up and walked to a closet in the room. Hinata now taking notice and looked around._

 ** _'Where am I?'_**

 _The room was huge and simple, nothing dark and nothing too light- just simple._

 _"aren't you going to get up? Did you forget? Its your brothers birthday" she clapped "you wanted to bake a cake for him did you not?"_

 _"h-hai, I forgot" Inner Hinatas eyes were now wide_ _ **'was that me?'**_ _. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom._

 _"Be-careful Hinata, the floors are sparkly clean"_

 _"hai" Inner Hinata had no idea where she was going or why._ _ **'My brothers' birthday. Was she talking about Neji?'**_ _she ran to the bathroom and refreshes herself for the morning before running out and heading to the kitchen downstairs._

 _"Hinata-sama"_

 _Hinata stopped running and turned around quickly "Ko-san" she bowed. Ko shook his head._ _ **'Ko…'**_

 _"I am supposed to bow Hinata-sama, not you" he patted her head making her blush. He smiles and kneeled down to her level "do you want me to help you bake a cake for Neji-sama?"_

 _Hinata nodded and grabbed his hand pulling him to the kitchen "we must hurry before nii-san wakes up"_

 _"hm" Ko nodded in agreement._

 _Hinata looked around 'what should I s-start with' she walks to the fridge and called Ko over. Ko helped take out what was needed for the baking of the cake. The two walked to the counter and started to work. Hinata of-course couldn't reach and grabbed her small plastic steps (/Sorry I forget what they call those things. I don't even know if it has a name. But its like a ladder but for children in some way…yh, its plastic/) and moved to the counter._

 _Hinata crack the eggs and put them in a bowl, putting flour etc. for the cake mixing._

 _"Hinata-sama do you want to bake a cake or cupcakes?"_

 ** _'Both'_** _"both" said Hinata and Inner Hinata "I want to bake cakes and cupcakes for everyone" she jumped._

 _Ko nodded._

 _"Hinata" came the lady._

 _"okaa-san" Hinata jumped "were almost done" Hinata had this huge smile on her face "nii-san is going to be very happy" Inner Hinata stared at lady in shock and confusion_ _ **'that's my mother!?'**_

 _"hai, he will." she looked Ko "Ko-san" she greeted._

 _Ko bowed "Hikari-sama" he greeted back._

 _"_ _I see things are going well" came another. The trio looked at the kitchen entry and saw the Hyuuga Matriarch with a baby he held in his arms. Hinata ran to him and gave his foot a hug. Hiashi ruffled her hair "Ohayo, Nata-chan"_

 _"_ _otou-san, Hanabi-chan we need all the help to finish before nii-san gets up"_

 _Her mother giggled "Hinata, Hanabi is still a baby" she walked over and took Hanabi from Hiashi._

 _Inner Hinata said and thought of nothing. All this was confusing her and making her head hurt. Never once in her life she knew she had a sister or a mother- she knew she had a mother but…she never met her or did she-_ _ **'argh! This is so confusing. This can't be real! This never happened'**_ _she looked around_ _ **'I never saw those two in my life'**_ _she looked at her father and Ko_ _ **'they seem to know them. Otou-san looks really happy'**_ _she whispered._

 _"_ _Alright" Hiashi rolled up his blouse sleeves "lets finish this, Neji wakes up at 9" Hinata nodded and followed her father. Ko followed behind to help them finish. Hikari went to the nursery room to get Hanabi changed._

 _What seemed like 5 hours was only the half. The Hyuugas in the kitchen finish the cake- specially made by Hinata. They clean the kitchen and set up the table. They looked at the clock '08:12am' it reads._

 _Hiashi sighed "there's still time for us to go get cleaned up" he stood "Hinata" he said._

 _Already knowing what he's saying Hinata nodded and ran off to her bathroom and frightened when she saw Neji walking to the bathroom. Putting speed she quickly ran and shoves him to the side gently and in the bathroom locking the door._

 _"_ _Nata" groaned Neji a bit annoyed "what was that for?"_

 _"_ _g-gomen nii-san, I really had to pee" she panted out._

 _Neji stared at the door before combing out his hair with his hand "fine, hurry it up then. I need to use the bathroom" he said leaving to his room._

 _Hinata sighed and slide down the door. Knowing her brother, no matter what Neji will never go down stairs without washing his face, brushing his teeth and combing his hair. If he did then the surprise would be ruined._

 _._

 _After an hour everyone was down stairs waiting for Neji to come down. Finally he did and he walked in the dining room and almost fell don getting a heart-attack wen everyone screamed surprise even baby Hanabi started saying something._

 _Hinata walked up to him "Happy Birthday Nii-san" she smiled at him holding out a decorated cupcake on a plate._ _ **'Beautiful'**_ _Inner Hinata smiled when she saw Neji tear up and hugged her._

 _-present Neji doesn't show emotions much. He barely smiles all he do is frown and smirk,- oh and have a stern face that's all Hinata has seen, but this before her was new. Everything was._

 _"_ _nii-san are you crying" Hinata looked up at her brother. He pulled away whipping his eyes._

 _"_ _no, I got something in my eyes" he said sniffing a bit. Hinata and her mother giggled. Hiashi ruffled his hair and Ko smiled at him._

 _After eating and celebrating a bit Hikari looked at Neji and asked "where would you like to go today?"_

 _"_ _The park" answered Hinata._

 _"_ _Neji Hinata, Neji"_

 _Hinata blushed "g-gomen"_

 _Neji looked from Hinata to his mother "the park would be good" he said softly. Hinata turned to him. Hikari smiled "the park it is then"_

 _._

 _"_ _Be-careful now" Hikari said. She unfolded the blanket and set it down on the green grass "Hiashi" she called out._

 _"_ _Hm" he sat down beside her._

 _Hikari turned to him and smiled before giving him a peck on his cheek "I have something to tell you". Hiashi stared at her. Hikari said something as Hiashis eyes widen like saucers._

 _"_ _Hurry up Hinata your slow" laughed Neji as he ran around the park followed by Hinata. Hinata stopped running and pouted._

 _"_ _No fair!" she shouted and pointed an accusing finger at him "Your legs are long"_

 _"_ _So are yours" he told her._

 _"_ _Mines are short" she looked down. Neji laughed at her. Hinata started crying. Neji stopped._

 _"_ _Hinata honey?" came their mother. Neji tried something._

 _"_ _U-uh look" he pointed. Hinata turned. In the far distance they saw a few of the park people gather around._

 _"_ _What's going on?" she asked Neji whipping her tears._ _ **'Fire'**_ _inner Hinata thought. She didn't know why but it just came to her_ _ **'fire'**_ _she repeated again._

 _Neji grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the crowd._

 _"_ _nii-san?"_

 _Neji didn't answer. Hinata looked behind her and saw that her parents were just standing there with a black expression. Hinata turned back to her brother. Neji seemed like he had no face. 'no face' she thought 'what's going on' she looked up where she was being dragged._

 _The car was damaged and scrapes all over. Neji stopped and pushed Hinata forward. Hinata fell down and looked back._

 _Everyone stood there. Their faces blank. Hinata stood up slowly and heard a cry. Turning she walked towards the car and gasped "Okaa-san!" she kneeled down by her mother and tried helping her._

 _"_ _Okaa-san!" Hinata yelled. Inner Hinata just stared. Her mother Hikari was cover in her own blood, her nose was broken and her legs were stuck between the cars metal. Past Hinata looked behind her crying out for help but no body bulged or moved._

 _"_ _H-Hina…" her mother whispered looking straight at her. Hinata said nothing._

 _"_ _G-gomen, Hinata-chan"_

 _After what seemed like a while everything started moving the people around run towards the car and pulled out a baby and a girl who looked just like herself. Hinata watch as they tried helping her mother get out-_

 _"_ _Fire!"_

 _Someone screamed as the cars lit up in flames. Hinata watched in horror_ _ **'Okaa-san!'.**_ _''Okaa-san" she whispered tears running down her cheeks "Okaa-san!"_

 _Hinata quickly sat up panting heavenly. Her chest was hurting 'what happened?' she looked around. 'Where am I?' she down at herself. She was wearing familiar clothing. The room was cold and empty. The only thing in there was Hinata and the bed she was on. No windows. White walls and tiles._

 _"_ _Hinata"_

 _Hinata looked up. No one was there._

 _"_ _Hinata"_

 _"_ _Whose there?"_

 _"_ _Hinata…" someone giggled "come and play"_

 _The door to the room slightly opened._

 _She didn't know what but something was bugging her and tugging on her clothing as well. Hinata frowned and stood up from bed and walked towards the door._

 _"_ _Hinata"_

 _Hinata opened the door and looked around. The halls were empty. Taking her time she stepped out the room trankil._

 _"_ _Where are you?"_

"Over here"

 _Hinata eyes snapped to a silhouette in the distance. It began walking towards her._

 _"_ _Hinata"_

 _Feeling a sort of pain she turned away and walked the opposite direction. Not looking behind she knew it still followed her._

 _"_ _Hinata"_

 _"_ _Stop calling my name!" she began to run._

 _"_ _Come back here!" it screeched._

 _Hinata panicked and tried running faster looking for the exit. Every door she tried was locked. Turning into a corner she stopped. It stood before her towering over her small frame. It gave her a sick smile showing its sharp teethes._

 _"_ _Hinata" it whispered with venom. Hinata turned but was grabbed by the neck she gasped and fought to be set free from its strong hold._

 _"_ _Do you think I was done? You think you can run away from me" it chuckled "think again" he took out a gun and pointed it in her face "I've searched for you all this time and now that you're here my job is done" it pulled the trigger while giving her a sinister grin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata screamed sitting up and put her hand at her chest trying to calm down.

"Hinata" the nurse jumped at her suddenly screaming.

Hinata screamed again and fell out the bed and scrabbled to the nearest wall in fright not looking up. Not caring about the pain that went thru her body.

"Hinata?" thee nurse called walking towards her after pressing the button to call the doctors.

"S-stop! Stop calling my name! Stop!" She started crying "Stop" she whispered shaking her head. Her head hurt. "It hurts" she said staring at her hands.

.

"Doctor!" called the nurse "Hyu- Uchiha Hinata is awake!" she shouted down the hall. Doctors came running in the door. Hinata was sitting on the floor staring into space with dry tear streaks on her cheeks. Her skin was pale like a ghost and her hair was losing its color.

"Hinata-"

Hinatas body started shaking and she screamed.

.

.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Sasuke spin in his office chair "Come in".

Neji walked in "you sound stressed" he said smirking. Sasuke glared at him.

"Of course I am! Hinatas been in the hospital for two fucking days!" he got up and threw his papers down "two fucking days Hyuuga!" he shouted.

Neji raised his brow 'this is something you don't see every day. An Uchiha losing his cool' he thought smirking.

Sasuke caught his smirk and took his stapler and threw It Nejis way. Just in time Neji ducked.

"what the hell Uchiha!"

Sasuke smirked "tch"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Sasuke didn't want to answer so Neji did and Sasukes assistant ran in quickly ;panting.

"Uchi-*pant Uchiha-sama" she bowed "this is urgent" she looked at him.

Sasuke ignored her and kept his eyes on a picture on the wall. Knowing he won't say anything she continued.

"Hinata-sama has awakened" she said. This caught the Uchihas attention.

Sasuke turned and glared at her "If this is a fucking joke, be prepared to be fired"

She looked down "N-no sir. Her doctors called and said so them self"

"Hn, have my driver ready"

"Hai-"

"you can go with me" said Neji.

The made eye contact and had a staring contest. The assistant walked out not saying a word.

"So? Do you want to go see Hinata? Or stare and look in my eyes all day?" Neji joked. Sasuke mumbled a colorful words before walking pass Neji. Neji smirked.

.

.

Hinata stared at the ceiling in the room.

"Hinata"

Hinata looked beside her "hm" she answered calmly.

sight. 'She's out of it'. Tsunade walked around the bed to the other side "how are you feeling? Anything?"

Hinata shook her head "I feel normal" she smiled "Ano, why am I in the hospital?"

"You fainted a few days ago" Tsunade said "you've been asleep since then and just woken up"

"Ah" Hinata blinked and looked down at her stomach "Is-"

"If you're asking if anything is wrong. No. Nothing is wrong with the twins"

Hinata gasped "T-twins?" she gasped out.

Tsunade laughed "didn't you know?"

Hinata was speechless "twins" she whispered. "I…I didn't know. No."

"Your three months pregnant Hinata, your body has a late development" 'like her mother' "right now you couldn't know if your pregnant or not. Your stomach is still smooth and flat"

"Wow" Hinata touched her stomach.

Tsunade smiled but frowned of what happened earlier. Hinata noticed "Senju-san?" she called softly. Tsunade shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing" she grabbed her things "please rest, I will come back later and check on you"

Hinata nodded and lay down closing her eyes. Tsunade closed the door behind her and walked away not noticing a figure a few doors away.

He chuckled "Hinata" he whispered licking his lips.

.

.

Ok really busy on the next story. not much time cuzz its exams week.

thanks for the reviews...stay updated (8.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have read some reviews and some were mean. I don't care who ever you are but I will not kill myself. I'm not a SasuSaku fan. I like NaruHina but still **NO**. I will continue writing my stories and I don't give a Fuck about you assholes that doesn't have anything to do but write rude comments. Thanks to those that stood up for me. Sorry about my colorful words.

Anywayz I don't own Naruto if I did…well it would be somewhat weird…..

Next chapter.

.

.

Chapter: 5

.

Neji walked thru the hospital doors with Sasuke behind.

"Excuse me" Said Neji at the front desk. The nurse looked up and blushed putting a hair behind her ears. Neji ignored what she did "I'm here looking Uchiha Hinata".

The nurse nodded "Uchiha-san is on the fourth floor room 324" she said at him and winked. Neji shook his head and showed her the ring.

"I'm married and I have a kid"

The nurse looked away but turned back when she spotted Sasuke and winked again. Sasuke didn't even turn her way. He was too busy and happy to see Hinata.

.

"You don't understand" Tsunade sighed "look if this continues, her memories will be whipped. All of them even from now. Your daughter cannot take it anymore; she's even good as _dead_ or keeps her memories"

" **I cannot have her going back to the past. Have you seen her? Were** _ **you**_ **there when it happened?** _ **My**_ **daughter was traumatized and wouldn't eat, sleep nor talk. All she did was stared blankly at you. Hinata will not go back to that state!"** Hiashi said over the phone **"I will not allow it!"**

"Listen to yourself!" Tsunade shouted "Would want to lose another one of your love ones? Are you ready to lose Hinata!?"

Hiashi stayed quiet.

"Look I will try everything I can to help her, but I will not use that drug on her anymore it's too dangerous" she said "Hinata is pregnant with twins" she breath out.

Hiashi stood still **"Tsunade"** he hissed over in the phone **"If it's do damn dangerous use something that will not harm my grandchildren!"** he shouted.

"Fool, they are all drugs!" she shouted back "there's nothing I can do but wait until the childs birth"

" **Nine months…that's too long; what if what happened earlier happens again"**

"It won't. As long she is being watched everything should be fine"

Hiashi sighed **"I will be visiting later"** he said before he hanged up.

Tsunade put down the phone and sat down in her chair with her head in her hand 'damn it'.

.

Neji looked at his brother-in-law with a raise brow. Sasuke seems to be fighting with his inner self. He was fidgeting and sweating.

"Yo!"

The two turned towards the voice.

"Hatake" Neji greeted. Sasuke nodded at him. Kakashi just smiled at the two.

"Still no respect for your elders?" He asked.

Neji glared at him "What respect should I have for a perverted teacher?"

Hatake Kakashi. Their high school Biology teacher. Kakashi was a lame teacher that gave them lessons about how sex was back then and how it is now. Kakashi never dated –that's what they heard- Rumors say he's been single ever since birth and only thing he actually paid attention to were those perverted books of his.

Kakashi shook his head "My books aren't hentai. They only describe the way we all have sex" he said as a matter of fact.

Neji sweat dropped. Sasuke ignored them as he continued looking for the room 324.

"Hey!"

They didn't bother to turn again. Kakashi turned his head "yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei" Ino said "Neji, Sasuke" she greeted.

"Say Ino what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

Ino looked at Neji "I'm here to get Neji. Tsunade-sama called for him"

"?" Neji gave a look.

"Hai" Ino nodded "It's really important. She says she has to see you quickly" she whispered to him.

"Hn" Neji looked at Sasuke. Sasuke had his back to them. He turned back to Ino "give me 10 minutes"

"OK" Ino bowed and bid her goodbyes "Say hello to Hinata for me" she walked away.

Kakashi turned from Ino and looked at Neji "So is there a thing-

"Whatever you're thinking, erase it from your head or I will" Neji said glaring at him. Kakashi held up his hands.

.

Red eyes stared at the picture frame on the fridge.

On the fridge was a picture of their senior days in high school. Karin studied the faces and scowled when her eyes landed on an indigo haired female.

"Are you okay?"

Karin jumped and turned around. Sakura raised a brow "Are you-"she was rudely cut off my Karins outburst.

"I'm fine!" she shouted.

Sakura looked at her. Karin sighed "sorry" she apologies "I didn't mean to shout. It just came out like that"

Sakura said nothing but waddled to the fridge and look at the picture. "Do you like it?" Karin looked confused "The picture" Sakura said "I'm talking about the picture". Karin frowned.

"…" she said nothing and looked away.

Sakura let it be and walked around the kitchen. "I'm starving"

"Sakura"

Sakura stopped and looked at her.

Karin smiles "let's talk"

.

" _Hinata"_

Hinatas eyes flew open and quickly closed to adjust to the lights.

"Hinata" said a husky voice. The figure stood over her blocking the lights "get up".

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked at the figure "Sasu.." she whispered sitting up. Sasuke helped her.

Hinata thanked Sasuke before looking at her surroundings "why…-" she looked up at Sasuke "why am I here? In the hospital?"

Sasuke took a chair and sat down beside her bed taking one hand in his "you fainted. You were barely breathing, so we hurried and brought you here" he told her "also your doctor said that you were pregnant"

Hinata stiffed a bit. Sasuke saw this and narrowed his eyes "you knew and didn't tell me"

"I was waiting f-for the right time" she said honestly "actually I was afraid as well" she looked down.

"why?"

Hinata bit her lip "you said you weren't ready for a family as yet, that you didn't want kids".

Sasuke stared at her as she continues "I was afraid that you will get upset at me for being pregnant…" she said softly. Sasuke rubbed his hands over hers slowly calming her down.

"That was then-"

Hinata looked up cutting him off "that was almost six months ago!" she told him.

"Enough time to change my mind" he sighed "look it's actually my fault, I got you pregnant-"

Hinata started crying.

"-and I'm happy I did" Sasuke whipped her tears "I want a family now, with you and only you" he stood up and kissed her forehead "when we check you out, we can go home and celebrate" he said smiling. Hinata smiled in return, a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you are not mad" she whispered hugging him.

"hn, I could never get mad with you"

"hmm" she hummed "ano, is nii-san also here?"

"He is, he's busy talking to your doctor"

"ah"

The couple cuddle up a bit. After half an hour there was a knock on the door.

"come in" said Sasuke.

The door opened. Neji and Ino walked in. Neji closed the door behind him.

"how are you feeling Hina-chan?" asked Ino.

"Hinata" called Neji.

Hinata smiled "I'm fine" she got up from beside Sasuke and hugged Ino then Neji. Neji hugged her tight.

"Don't do that again" he whispered at her "I almost cried".

Hinata giggled "There's no need nii-san, I'm fine now. I'm ok" she gave him a genuine smile.

"Hn" he nodded.

Ino looked thru the papers and checked Hinata and smiled "your good to go" she said giving her another hug "I'll see you guys later" she waved and walked out the room.

They waved back at her. Neji showed Hinata a bag "your cloths are in there"

"Arigato, nii-san" quickly grabbing her bag and ran the too bathroom.

Neji turned to Sasuke "well?"

Sasuke sighed "She's pregnant" he muttered.

Neji narrowed his eyes "what?" he hissed lowly.

"The doctor told me so, Hinata also admitted it" he said looking straight at Neji.

Neji wanted so much to punch Sasuke but calmed down when Hinata came back. He eyed Sasuke with we-will-finish-this look. Sasuke only nodded at him as they all left the hospital room.

.

"So you knew?" Karin asked.

"Since high school actually, both Neji and Naruto works there as well- sorry Naruto worked there, he has retired to be with me and taken up a business job under his father" she told Karin.

Karin raised a brow "Then why didn't Neji and Sasuke retired?"

"no idea about Neji but, Sasuke had allot to finish or that's what I was told. I'm not sure"

Karin nodded and looked back at the picture.

"do you still have feeling for Sasuke" she asked Sakura.

Sakura almost spit her orange juice out and looked at Karin "w-what!?"

"never mind-"

"no" Sakura said "no, I don't have feeling for him- I never really had feelings for Sasuke. It was only for popularity I guess" and looked back at Karin "but, I know that you still do"

Karin smiled "hmm, maybe I do" playing with her hair.

"He's married. Get over him before you cause _more_ trouble" Sakura told her.

"Too that whore" Karin sneered "hell no, look I've come this far for him and I'm not giving him up"

Sakura shook her head "when will you learn he doesn't want you? Love you or even like you? Sasuke doesn't look or give a damn about any other female but Hinata, he loves her"

Karin glared at her "damn her and you" she got up holding her head "damn it!" she shouted.

"Karin look-"

"shut the fuck up!" she screamed "I fucking hate all of you, all you idiots care about is that whore"

Sakura stared wide eyes "are you jealous?" she asked in a serious tone.

Karin turned towards her, her anger flaring "no! aaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Why don't you understand!? I'm not jealous, I never was" she laughed "I never was" she laughed harder.

Sakura sighed 'here I thought she was going mad and it turns out she forgot to take her medications today'

The front door opened and in came Naruto.

"Sakura-chan" he called "I'm home" he walked in the kitchen hearing laughter "what the-"

Karin fell to her knees and cried still laughing.

Naruto looked at her.

"she's fine"

He looked beside him "ah, Sakura…" he scratched his head a little confused "uhh, what's going on here?"

"it looks like she forgot to take her pills"

"hm"

.

The trio walked thru the Hyuuga compound in silent. Hinata felt the heavy tension between the two older males behind her, but said nothing about it. They stopped in front a big sliding paper door. Before Hinata could knock, the door slide open and Hinata and the other two were shock at who they saw.

Sasuke was first to recover as he glared at the white haired male. Toneri said nothing but smiled.

"Toneri-san? W-what are you doing here?" asked Hinata looking over his shoulder. Her father was calmly drinking his tee as he sat on his knees going thru some papers.

"Hello, Hinata-chan" he greeted "hm, me and your father had business to discuss" he turned to look at Hiashi in return Hiashi glared at him. Neji looked between the too then glared at the Otsutsuki. "I guess I will be taking my leave" he bowed before leaving.

They watched him go before entering the room.

"What was that about Otou-san?" asked Neji.

Hiashi put down his mug and looked at the trio before stopping on Hinata "how are you"

Hinata stiffed under his gaze "I'm fine"

"hn, I heard what happened. How is the baby?" he asked glaring at Sasuke.

Hinata smiled "the baby is fine" she rubbed her still flat stomach.

Hiashi nodded "Hinata, if you could please excuse us".

Hinata stood and bowed before leaving the room.

"otou-san" Neji called.

Hiashi took a small box of cigarette from his long big sleeves from his yukata. Pulling out a cigar he lit it and started smoking, he inhale and then exhale thru his nose. Neji fanned the smoke with his hand away from his face with disgust.

"that was refreshing" Hiashi whispered "alright, tell me why are you here?"

"Your daughter" said Sasuke "wanted to visit you" he told him.

"Uchiha" Hiashi looked at him "you dare get my daughter pregnant? Have you no sense?" he glared "do you have any idea of what you do for a job? Hinata is already in danger- you got her pregnant and now you have my grandchild mix up in this shit"

"I have completed most of my work. After I'm done like Naruto, I will retire and-

"you will work under me" said Hiashi blowing out his smoke "either that or the truth comes out"

Sasuke glared at his father-in-law and turned to Neji. Neji nodded at him "I will soon retire and work under father"

"tch, fine"

Hiashi smirked "good".

Neji looked around the room and notices a few papers beside his father "what are those?" he asked.

Without looking Hiashi answered "That Otsutsuki heir came here for something" he closed his eyes "for someone" he corrected himself.

"Who?" the other two asked.

Hiashi opened his eyes and looked at them "who do you think" he asked them darkly.

Neji and Sasuke looked at Hiashi dumfounded.

Hiashi sighed "the Otsutsuki came here to ask me for Hinatas hand in marriage"

"What!?" shouted Neji. Sasuke just glared.

"Of course, she is already married to you Uchiha"

"Hn"

"He knew that, why ask?" asked Neji.

Hiashi shook his head "He tried to bribe me with his filthy money. Tch, how dare he" he threw the papers to a side "He forget we Hyuugas are one of the top three riches clan in Japan" he smoked again trying to calmed his anger.

Neji smirked "he seems to have taken a liking to my sister"

"He better back the hell down before I have another job to do" Sasuke sneered. Hiashi just smirked.

"If my daughter is harm-

"Hai, you will end me"

"Hn, you know well"

"You threatened me before my wedding, why would I forget…"

Neji shook his head at his father as he again fanned the smoke from ever coming near him.

Hiashi combed his hair with his hands "Keep my daughter safe Uchiha"

"I will"

.

.

.

.

Please review and stay updated for the next chapter. I am really slow these past days, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok I reread what I typed/wrote on the first few chapters and I guess I saw -I'm not sure some missing pieces, but Imma just explain a few things;**

 **Ch.1/2: Let's start with NaruSaku. No Naruto didn't leave Sakura to be alone that night. I never wrote a flashback that's why it seemed a bit confusing to some. What actually happened was that Sakura kicked Naruto out for not buying her chocolate (Remember Sakura is pregnant).**

 **Ch.3: Karin. She is crazy! Karin and her ex-boyfriend Suigetsu were drug addicts (Maybe still are, not telling). Karin had been in and out of rehab allot due to her addiction. She loves Sasuke for a reason and I will reveal that in the later chapters. I will also reveal what happened between both Hinata and Karin in a flashback.**

 **Ch.4: If you had read chapter 2, you would know a bit. This chapter shows a bit what happened in the car accident with Hinata, her mother and Hanabi. After the flashback there was someone calling her name. (Just a hint: it's a man –no it's not Toneri). And Hinata is pregnant with twins!**

 **Ch.5: Tsunade and Hiashi talk. Since the accident Hinata has been taking medicines for her memory. Hiashi fears his daughter would go back to her state a few years back at the accident. I will show a flashback of what the Hyuugas went through raising Hinata after the accident- before Tsunade started giving her the medicine for her memories.**

 **Also Hiashi did say he was going to visit Hinata but didn't. I'm sure you guys already know why he didn't (He was going to but he got a surprised visit-). OMG there's so much secret to be revealed! There are also more characters and couples so yh!**

 **Characters age:**

 **Temari 24.**

 **Shikamaru 23.**

 **Neji 25.**

 **Tenten 24.**

 **Sasuke 24.**

 **Hinata 22 (going to her 23 birthday soon)**

 **Sakura 23.**

 **Naruto 24.**

 **Karin 24.**

 **Ino 23.**

 **Hiashi 47.**

 **Hizashi 4. (Neji and Tentens son).**

 **Toneri 24.**

I'm going to add more characters and couples later.

That's all. So…on the story!

Also this is one of the flashback chapters.

.

Chapter 6

.

 **FB: (HIGH SCHOOL) Sasuke and Hinata are in the same class but never started dating yet. Of course Sasuke had a crush on her. Hinata had a crush on someone else….Naruto of course. (That's one secret revealed). :D**

.

.

Kurenai sat behind her desk as she passes over the student's name

"Yamanaka Ino"

"present"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Here"

"and Uchiha Sasuke"

-no answer-

Kurenai raised her head and looked around the class "Uchiha" she called out again. She sighed and marked him as absent. "Uzumaki Naruto" she called out before hearing a loud **_thud_** outside the classroom door. The whole class looked at the closed door. Kurenai walked towards it and stopped when she heard shouting and another thud followed by another and another. Kurenai ran towards the door and slid it open; looking down the hallway her eyes were now wide open. The other students- a few- followed her and took out their cell phones to video the fight that was happening outside the class room.

Sasuke throw a punch at Naruto face knocking him down. Naruto fell and took a chance by grabbing his shirt and bringing him down with him. Both now down, they rolled on the ground. Naruto threw a few punches; Sasuke blocked and took his chance to kick his 'best friend' in the stomach.

Kurenai and two other teachers tried to stop the fight. The students tried stopping her from getting between the fight.

(A/N: Ok before I continue let me explain something here. 1- Yuuhi Kurenai is pregnant. 2- Sasuke and Naruto are in third grade).

Before Kurenai could make a move, the students around her separated and stood on the sides of the hallway to make space for their principal.

"Enough!" boomed Tsunades voice as she grabbed both boys by their collars and separated them. Turning to the other students she shouted "All of you get to class, if I find anyone walking in my hallways is to be punished from skipping class and to have detention for this whole month" she shouted in her angry tone.

The students around them scurried to class followed by their teachers. Tsunade glared at the other two before her "To my office" she said before walking ahead. They followed without a word.

.

Tsunade watched them as they sat down. She stood and slammed her fist on her office table hearing a cracking noise. Naruto flinched and Sasuke ignored her action. "What is the meaning of this? Fighting in my halls and destroying the schools property?!"

Naruto opened his mouth "The teme sta-"

"Shut it!" said Tsunade "ugh! I am tired of you two. You've been fighting for the past two days, why? Explain to me what the hell is happening or I have no choice but to expel you two"

Naruto opened his mouth again but stopped and looked at Tsunade.

"Go on"

Naruto sighed "I don't really know what's going with the teme-" he was stopped when Sasuke tackled him.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?! You knew what you did!" Sasuke glared at him deadly. Tsunade pulled him off of Naruto. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off and looked anywhere but at Sasuke.

"Language Uchiha!"

Tsunade pulled Sasuke to the other side of the room and glared at Naruto "what did you do Naruto?" she asked.

"I mistakenly kissed someone" he admitted. "By mistake" he repeated.

"You can't mistakenly kiss someone Uzumaki." She said "It just doesn't happen…unless back then in-"Naruto cut her off, he was embarrassed at what she was about to bring up.

"It was a mistake. I didn't mean to kiss Hinata it just happened….and it so happened that Sasuke was there!" he said quickly. Sasuke tried to hold in his anger. Tsunade raised a brow at Naruto and Sasuke.

"You like the Hyuuga?" snickered Tsunade "Well, never in my years would I have thought you would like someone"

Sasuke blushed "tch".

"He even blushed" laughed Tsunade. Naruto sweat dropped. "This is news! I should tell Kakashi" she whispered out. The boys watched her with a weird look. Tsunade cough and sat down in her seat "seriously though, I understand that you Uchiha is mad but the Uzumaki said it was by mistake"

"Hn" Sasuke watched Naruto 'I know damn well it wasn't' he thought clenching his fist. Naruto gulped. Tsunade shook her head 'to think the Uchiha would get jealous of a kiss' she smirked 'I better keep my eyes on them from now on, who knows what will happen…'

"Well I will let you two off because of this" she said "but next time I will expel your asses from my school" she shoed them away afterwards.

.

"I'm sorry man"

"Whatever"

"Sasuke-"

"Look" Sasuke sighed a little annoyed "I never meant to get so upset, but…." Sasuke looked as if he wanted to say something but then he changed his mind. Sasuke looked away from Naruto "just leave it" he said before walking away.

Naruto stood there not going after his friend. "this is my fault" he whispered out pulling his hair in frustration. He then let it go for now and headed back to class.

Two pairs of lavender white eyes watched from afar. The female looked down almost in tears. The male didn't say anything of the event that just unfold but put his arms around his little sister's shoulder and walked her towards her next class.

 **.(Time skipped- after school).**

Sasuke checked his phone for any calls from his brother. Itachi is supposed to be picking him up today. He felt a hand on his shoulder and almost shriek. Almost. (Uchiha Sasuke doesn't shriek!).

"Aniki" he breathes out. Itachi chuckled.

"Hello to you to little brother" he walked down the steps and waited on Sasuke. They walked together side by side towards Itachis car. "Tsunade-sensei told me what happened" he smirked. Sasuke frowned 'that snitch' he growled.

"I was thinking about telling mother. Of course she would be proud to know her son isn't gay"

"Shut up!" blushed Sasuke "and I never was _gay_. You all only think that because I never took interest in _these_ girls" he told his brother. They got into the car. "Right, _these_ girls. Now I know why of course, you had your eyes on the shy Hyuuga-hime" he said amusingly "I should have known" he chuckled.

Sasuke glared at his brother and crossed his arms, looking out the window. He then caught sight of the lavender eyed princess. Hinata was walking with her friends, laughing. Sasuke stared at her smile. Her smile was so bright and stunning that it made him smile. And he actually did!

Itachi saw the change in her brothers' mood. He then looked out the window and smirked. He starts the car and drove over. Before Sasuke knew what was happening, Itachi wined down Sasukes window.

"Hinata-chan, good afternoon" he greeted. Hinata and her friends turned towards them.

"Oh, hello Itachi-san, Sasuke-san" she greeted softly. Hearing her voice Sasuke snap out of his trance and nearly died right there.

'When the hell did Itachi started driving!? A-and Hinata is here, in front of me, talking to me'. Itachi chuckled at his brothers pale face.

"Hmm, Hinata do you have a ride home" asked Itachi innocently. Sasuke turned towards him and glared "what are you doing" he glared out and kind of whispered for only him and Itachi to hear.

Itachi still had that evil smirk on his face "I'm being a gentleman"

"Gentleman my ass" Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked forward ignoring the stare Hinata was giving him. Itachi shook his head.

"What do you-"Itachi was rudely cut off by her friends.

"Sorry, we have plans" said a long haired blond.

"I'm sure Neji will kill us if she goes with you" said a girl with two buns on her head.

"She already has a ride" answered a pink haired girl.

Hinata smiled "Yes. Um, maybe another time. It was talking to you Itachi-san…Sasuke-san" she hesitated on saying Sasukes name "um good bye" she waved and walked away with her friends.

"Well I tried" sighed Itachi rubbing his head. Sasuke snarled.

"I don't need your help"

"Hn" Itachi turned to the road "You will be asking me for help soon enough"

"As if" Sasuke looked back out the window.

 **.(With Hinata and her friends).**

"Can you believe I use to like that douche" laughed Ino. Tenten nodded her head.

"Nobody really cares Ino, I mean he was never interested in you in the first place" snickered Sakura. Ino smirked "You're the one telling me that?" she asked "He was never interested in me but he never paid you any attention at all"

Sakura also smirked "so it's like that huh?" Ino got in her face "bring it".

"Oooooh k, break it up you two" Tenten stood between them "this is no place to fight" she scolded them "we're in a park, with children!".

"She started it!" they said in unison.

"Guys please, we're supposed to be having fun not fighting" said Hinata. Ino and sakura turned to her with a smirk.

"I wonder if you two get together if your first to have children" said Sakura.

"I would love to baby sit little Uchihas" smiled Ino "maybe three?" Hinata blushed.

"No, no. I'm sure about five maybe" thought Sakura. Hinata blushed harder.

"You both have it wrong. I'm sure they'll have a whole house full!" laughed Tenten "think about it, eight? Ten? Maybe twenty children" she laughed. Hinata nearly fainted. (A/N: Hinata really loves children). Hinata breath in and out trying to cool her burning face.

"That's many" laughed Sakura.

"Wait, we didn't hear Hinatas opinion".

Hinata couldn't breathe, her face was still red.

"I think she agrees with Tenten" snickered Ino.

Hinata said nothing but looked away.

Her friends' gasped.

"You would want twenty children?" they say out loud. Hinata nodded a bit "maybe" she whispered.

"And….and with Sasuke?" asked Tenten. Hinatas face turned a darker red.

"NO WAY!" they shouted out.

Hinata fanned herself with her hand.

"What about Itachi?"

Hinata fainted.

 **.(Uchiha compound).**

Sasuke stared at his bedroom ceiling thinking about the events at school that day. His thoughts were ruined when his mother walked in the room. Sasuke groaned and turned to his side, his back facing his mother.

"Don't you knock?" he asked annoyed.

Mikoto gasped "Do you know who you're talking to young man!" she smacked him. Sasuke sat up rubbing his now soar head. Mikoto glared at him before smiling. All teeth showing, she was now glowing. She looked high as if she discovered something very, very…..secretive. Sasukes face now adorned a scowl 'Itachi' he growled.

Mikoto sat on the edge of his bed "So, Hinata-chan huh?" she smiled at him. Sasuke blushed and turned away. Mikoto jumped "So it is true" she grabbed her sons hands "When is the wedding? Ugh, what am I asking? You two are still in high school" she laughed. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Mom-"

"And all this time I thought you were gay. Your father will have to hear about this" she giggles "Maybe it is a good idea to start planning-"

"Mom!" shouted Sasuke getting his mother's attention.

"What?"

"We are not getting married"

"Oh no, I was just talking about the childrens names. I would like to name the-"Sasuke cut her off again by getting up and taking a seat at his book desk.

"Look I like her, but I'm not really sure if I do…" he shook his head a bit confused at what he said.

"Oh honey, you should always follow your heart. Your father almost did the same thing" she told him.

Sasuke looked at her "What happened?" he asked now curious.

"He didn't follow his heart and almost let me go of course. I was ready to give up, but your father didn't. He followed his heart and swept me off my feet" she giggles.

Sasuke frowned.

"What I'm trying to say, is that you should always follow your heart. You like her right?" Sasuke nodded "then go after her Sasuke! If you let her go maybe she wouldn't give you a chance like how I gave your father" she got up and walked over to him. Mikoto put a hand on his shoulder "Don't make the mistake your father did" she kissed his forehead before leaving.

She stopped by the door "Next time I will knock" she said before closing the door.

Sasuke watched his mother leave and sighed. 'Maybe it's worth it to fight for her heart'.

.

Itachi sat on his bed and heard what his mother and Sasuke was talking about. He knew what his brother would be thinking now and smiled. "He doesn't even know that he already has her heart" he sighed out.

Itachi laid down on his bed "stupid little brother" he whispered with a smirk.

.

.

.

Finally! It's been a long time. We now have a week off from school, so I will update four more chapters and then continue in June. I hate going to school but ya, if I want to become what I want to become, I have no choice right? I just wish we were born with a diploma.

Anyway, I should update the other 4 chapters this week. Got exams in two weeks…damn.

.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Please enjoy.

.

.

Chapter 7:

.

 **.(This chapter is present day).**

Sakura looked through her phone "The hell". There was a weird looking picture of a man with long dark hair and pale skin. She wasn't really sure because the picture that showed on her phone was black and white. Ino looked over her shoulder.

"Who is that?" she asked. Sakura raised her shoulder "no, idea" she scrolled up "it says…it doesn't say much! All it says that he's tall, pale looking with dark long hair. Says he escaped from prison"

"Damn" said Ino shaking her head "where did this happened?" she asked walking on the other side of Sakura and sitting down before her around the table. Sakura showed her. Ino gasped.

"Isn't Oto known for their high security and stuff?" Ino grabbed Sakuras phone "This is literally careless. This person is charged with multiple murders, rape and…OMG he's a cannibal!" shrieked Ino terrified. Sakura grabbed her phone and went through the information.

"This is really bad, can you imagine the people or children he hurts" Sakura patted her cheeks "just thinking about it is gonna make me cry" she blinked away her tears. Ino shook her head with a smile.

"If you cry I cry" sang Ino. Sakura laughed.

They changed the subject to something else and talked and talked about it. They were so deep in their conversation they didn't hear the front door open.

"I'm home!" came Narutos voice. He heard no answer; he heard voices coming from the kitchen so he went there.

"Your killing me" said Sakura whipping her tears away. Naruto came, walking in followed by Neji son Hizashi holding his hand. Ino was still laughing. Sakura held her hand on her chest and sighed.

"That was a good one Ino" she tried to hold back her laughter. Naruto and Hizashi stood there.

"Hey!" said Naruto. The two females jumped and glared at him.

"Are you mad? You almost gave me a heart attack" glared Ino.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Sakura "Do that again if you want me to give birth on the spot"

Narutos eyes widen "You're in labor!?" he gasped. Ino shook her head.

"No, I was just…..*sigh* forget it" she combed her hair with her fingers "Why are you home early?"

"Oh right. Dad said I could take the rest of the day off" he told her. Naruto gave Sakura a kiss on the lips.

Ino noticed the boy hiding behind Naruto, so stood up and pulled the boy out softly and gave the him a hug "Good afternoon to you Zashi-chan" she ruffled his hair "you're so cute!" she squealed. Hizashi tried to pull away.

Naruto turning to Ino with a grin "Let him go Ino, he doesn't like annoying girls" he snickered.

Ino raised her fist "Why you-"

"Well" laughed Sakura trying to break them up. She got up "There is a child in the room, so please" she scolded the two.

Naruto and Ino groaned. "You sound like Hina-oba" said Hizashi lamely. Naruto stared at him and raised a brow. Hizashi watched him back with an emotionless face before smirking.

"What?" he asked. Sakura gasped.

Ino laughed "Well now we can all see he's Nejis kid"

"Hn"

"No way!" Shouted Naruto "I think for a kid his age, he has hang around those teme for too long"

"He's Nejis son" Repeated Ino.

"Language Naruto" scolded Sakura.

Naruto grinded and scratched his head out of habit.

"Hold on, Why is Zashi with you?" asked Ino.

"Neji asked me to babysit him. He and Tenten both are working over shift today, so they asked me to watch him"

Both Ino and Sakura gaped at Naruto.

"What?" he asked nervously.

Ino looked to Sakura. Sakura shook her head.

"Am I missing something here?" Naruto looked between them.

 **.(At The L HQ).**

There in the meeting room sat about 20 to 30 people around a long desk table. (A/N: don't really know if this long table has a name, but if u do know what I mean, you will understand).

"How is this possible that the 'Reptile' has gotten away?" asked Lady Chiyo, her anger getting the best of her she repeatedly slam her small fist on the desk "speak damn it".

"We still have no idea what happened." Said another.

"It is said there was an insider that set him free" answered an elder.

"This is bullshit" muttered Kankuro.

"Hmm, I agree. It is very troublesome" yawned Shikamaru.

The chatter around the room was getting loud and annoying. At the end of the table sat a man in his late 50s with long messy spiked hair tied up in a ponytail as white bangs comes down on the side of his face. His annoyed face expression looked through the files and raised his hand to speak, the people continued babbling. Jiraiya raised his hand and slammed his hand down, making a big bang sound through the room. The silent was then given and Jiraiya could now speak.

"This man" he raised a photo "Who is he?" he asked "I have never seen him, nor heard of him in my life, where are his files and papers?" His eyes moved to the head of the guard. "Well?" he asked impatient.

"Sir, he brought his files to us. Uh, w-with your signature and everything"

"My signature?" he asked. Jiraiya raised his brow and glared at the head guard "Get me those papers now!"

"Yes, sir!" he immediately left the meeting room.

Jiraiya rubbed his head with his thumbs. He's been having headaches for the past days now and it was getting on his nerves.

 **.(With Hinata).**

Hinata walked around the classroom and handed out the coloring papers for the children. Her class was quiet today and it made her feel paranoid. Her children (her class) were always loud and energetic but today were different. Hinata went to the book shelf and open something; she took out six packs of different color boxes and set them on each table "Share nicely, please" she told them. The children began to draw and paint without a sound. The only thing you could hear are the color pencils scraping on their paper.

She sat around her table. About to check her phone she heard a knock. She stood up and walked towards the sliding door and opened it "Ah, good morning- Toneri-san?" she gasped. Toneri smiled a fake smile but Hinata didn't notice.

"Hello, Hinata-san" he greeted.

Hinata smiled a bit "Yes may I help you?"

"Oh right, actually I was looking for the principal of the school. Walking by I saw your name on the door, so I'm just here to say hello" he told her.

"Ow, well then. The principal's office is straight ahead then you take a right and another right. You should not miss it because it's the only door on that hallway" explained Hinata. Toneri nodded and kept his eyes on her. She looked back at him and opened her mouth-

"Hyuuga-sensei! Soshi is drawing on the walls again!" shouted a five year old. Hinata gasped and quickly ran in the room "S-Sochi-chan don't do that!" she scolded.

Soshi turned around with his huge green eyes, with tears in them. Hinata feeling guilty kneeled at his height and hugged him. "I didn't mean to shout" she pulled away and smiled "But the wall" she shook her head "Soshi-chan, please" she pleaded and stood walking him back to his table and checked his paper. It was done. All painted in all different kind of colors. Hinata looked at him "Do you want another paper?" she asked him, he nodded.

Soshi took his time to sat back down and wait on Hinata to bring him another paper. He looked at the door and stared at Toneri. He noticed that the man's eye followed his teacher everywhere. Soshi frowned.

"Here we go" said Hinata setting down the things neatly for him "if you need more paper just ask" she told the whole class before going back to Toneri.

Toneri smiled "Your children are angels" he joked. Hinata just nodded and was about to say goodbye and closed the door but Toneri put his foot to stop her. Hinata looked at his with furrowed brows. "Do you mind we go for lunch on break?" he asked her. Hinata bit her lip.

 _'_ _It's not like you're going out of the school. He's going to be here in your classroom, talking to you'_ said someone in her head. Hinata ignore it "Ok" she told him before saying a goodbye and finally closing the door. She sighed and looked at her class. The children were all staring at her.

"Hyuuga-sensei, who is that man!?"

"I wanted to ask!"

"Is he your new prince!" asked a girl. Hinata giggles.

"No, he's just a friend" she told them.

"That's the same thing you said about Uchiha-san!" They all shouted. Hinata blushed.

 **.(L HQ).**

Jiraiya passed over the files he had just gotten. The atmosphere in the room was heavy. They all watched as their boss goes through the files calmly. Too calmly actually. Jiraiya did it so calm that few of his agents began to sweat.

After looking, Jiraiya raised his head and looked hard at the head guard "This sign was forged!" he threw the papers on the floor "This Akashi Tokuba does not exist" he glared.

"S-sir, we had no idea. His names including all his information were in the system. It also said that he was assigned to guard duty in room 12" he told his boss "There were other guard in that room as well"

"If I remembered right, no one goes beyond room 10 to guard" Jiraiya tried to hold in his anger to not kill this damn guard "Only to give food. So explain me now, who assigned this fake"

"You sir-"

Jiraiya stood and towered over everyone. He was after all 7ft tall "I already told you, my signature was forged. How the hell did he hacked our system?" he turned to Shikamaru "Nara you will solve this" he demanded and turned back towards the guard "You're fired"

The head guard gasped "B-but sir-"

Jiraiya stared down at him with his coal eyes.

The head guard almost peed himself and quickly bowed before leaving the room without another word.

Jiraiya walked back towards his seat and sat down "Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke" he called. The duo stood in up from their seat "Sir" they said in unison. Jiraiya nodded towards them before taking out another file.

"This" he started "is the man you two will be looking for" he finished. Neji walked over and took the folder. Sasuke kept his face passive.

"Sir, I am still on my three month vacation" he told him. Jiraiya didn't even look his way.

"Well it seems you must cut it short, this mission is very important and it will only take a week or two" Jiraiya told him. Sasuke tried not to frown and bald his fist in anger.

"The information and what you must do is in the folder. You are dismissed"

They bowed then left.

After they left, Jiraiya ordered and send more other agents on missions.

.

Sasuke watched Neji "You look calm" he gritted out.

"I knew he would choose me but I had no idea he would put you in it" Neji told him honestly.

"Tch, how the hell am I going to explain this to Hinata? She was so happy when I told her I was on vacation"

"Do what you always do; tell her how important this is"

Sasuke smirks "Of course Tenten will understand what you're talking about, but I never told Hinata what I do for a job. I'm sure if I tell her she'll have a heart attack" he whispered the last part. Neji still heard it and chuckled.

"Your right, but I still prefer you tell her sooner than possible. What if something bad happened to you? What am I supposed to do, tell her you were shot or…."

"Shut up"

Neji smirked "If you die I'm sure that Otsutsuki guy wouldn't mind marrying her" he joked. Neji enjoyed the look on Sasukes face. Sasuke walked faster and left Neji behind.

 **.(with Hinata).**

It was now break time that the children went outside and play. Hinata stood inside watching them from the huge window they have in the classroom. There was a knock and then Toneri came in, he closed the door behind him and walked over to Hinata and stand beside her.

Hinata turned towards him and waited.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are" said Toneri raising his hand to touch her cheeks. Hinata pulled away.

"Is that you came to me for?" She showed him her ring finger "I'm married" she told him.

"I know" he sighed "But I can't help myself. The first time I saw you I fell in love. Your beauty is really stunning"

Hinata turned away with a slight blush. Toneri smirked "Maybe when you and the Uchiha are over, you could give me a chance?" Hinata turned back to him "who said we were ever breaking up?"

"There's allot of things you don't know about your husband of course" he told her "what he does for a job? Is he living a double life?" he asked her.

"I-I don't know. What are you saying?"

"Your husband isn't what he seems to be"

Hinata frowned. Toneri passed his hand through her hair and felt the softness "You can keep me up on the offer" he leaned in and whispered in her ears " _Hinata-chan_ " he blow into her ears. Hinata felt shivers and pushed him away.

"Enough!" she shouted "get out of my class" she pointed towards the door. Toneri walked out but before saying something.

"Ask him" he said before leaving.

Hinata watched him leave and sat down at her table. She looked at her dangos that lay in a bowl that she made for today. She knew she lost her appetite so she put the bowl back in her bag.

Hinata folded her arms and looked out the window "I'll ask him today"

.

.

.

Yosh! This chapter is finish.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is short.

.

.

Chapter 8.

.

Hinata walked in and closed the door behind her. The lights outside were on, telling her that Sasuke was home. She took of her shoes, hanged her jacket and but her bag in the sofa. She walked towards the kitchen and washed her hands to start making dinner for later.

Sasuke came down the stairs and saw her "Hinata" he walked over to her and hugged her from behind, he gave her a kiss on her cheeks "I didn't hear you come in"

"Hm" Hinata kissed him and continued her work "You left early this morning"

"Yeah, there was an emergency today at work. Neji was also there" he told her "sorry for not letting you know"

"It's ok" she stopped what she was doing and turned in his arms "what was it about?" she asked.

"Some guy broke out of his prison"

"That's really bad, did anyone get hurt?"

"Luckily no, he's really bad" he looked away from her. Hinata frowned she knew that look.

"What's wrong" she asked cupping his cheeks. Sasuke look back at her and sighed.

"I have to go back to work" Sasuke studied her reaction. He saw the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Sasuke-"

"I know what I said, my boss won't let me. This is very important"

"So your job is more important than me?" her hands fell from his cheeks. Sasukes eyes widen.

"Hinata, I didn't mean it like that-"

"What do you even do for a job Sasuke? I want to know" she looked into his eyes.

He hesitated. "I can't tell you it's very dangerous". Hinata looked at him and frowned.

"I found a gun not too long ago in your side table, there were a few files or folder of other people or 'dangerous' people" she admitted "I wanted to ask you about it, but being who I am I let it go. But now I really want to know, who are you and what you do for a job"

Sasuke looked for the right words before opening his mouth "I work…Hinata look I can't-"

"Do you not trust me enough? Are you serious?" Hinata pushed him away and walked to the other side of the kitchen "we've been married for what almost three years and you still don't trust me"

"It's not that I don't. I'm doing this for both of us, if I tell you you might end up getting hurt" Sasuke told her "I doing this for you"

"You're doing this for yourself. I hate hearing people tell me things that my husband couldn't tell me" she shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

Hinata frowned and fold her arms "Today Toneri-san came to the school, at lunch time he told me to ask you what you do for a job, he asked me if your living a double life" she looking into his eyes "what does he mean with that?"

"Why were you talking to him in the first place?" he asked her. Hinata walked over to him.

"I asked you a question first, so you answer mine"

The two stared at each other for a while. Sasuke knew if he didn't tell her, Hinata might not let it go and there's a chance that his secret job might break their marriage apart. He doesn't want that, he doesn't know why Hinata doesn't understand. He's trying his hardest to keep her safe and to not involve her in his work.

Sasuke really loves her, but if anything that has to happen to Hinata he would blame himself. If anything must happen to her, he's sure the whole Hyuuga clan would have him skinned alive and feed him to sharks.

He had no choice now; he either tells her or let their marriage fall. He sighed and opened his mouth.

"I work under and organization known as The Leaf, we do the hard work as in assassinating or capturing and doing the heavy work the cops or black ops can't do"

Hinata nodded at this "Is this why you have scars, in a few places" she put her hand on his chest. Sasuke nodded and covered her hand with his. "Does nii-san, do the same work?"

"Yes, but he's in a higher league than me" he felt his pride go away when he admitted this piece of information. Hinata giggles.

"I'm happy you told me, it feels like a weight has been lifted of my shoulders" she hugged him. Sasuke hugged her tighter and drowned himself in her hair.

"Hn" he closed his eyes. 'I should ask her about the Otsutsuki another time; this moment is too precious to ruin' he thought with a smile. He then remembers something and pulled a away, but not enough that he couldn't still hug her "Me and Neji will be gone for a week or two"

Hinata looked down "Your leaving me again" she sighed out "I should have a talk with that boss of yours" she said seriously. Sasuke smirked.

"You no match for him, he's a giant"

"A giant? How tall are we talking" she asked him.

"He's 7ft tall"

"Wow and your only 6ft 2" she giggles.

"And your only 5ft 5"

Hinata softly punched him. They laughed.

.

Toneri sighed and sat back down in his chair 'I expected her to flip out and leave him' he thought.

"You're thinking to hard" said a hissing voice "you should resssst"

Toneri blinked at his laptop "I see that you're out. Still looking as young as ever" he commented.

The man on the screen smirked. His sharp teeth showing "Of course my child. Kabuto hasss done hisss job right, are you doing yoursss?"

"This is harder than I thought. The wife-"

"A wife?" a laugh erupted from the screen "sssuch interesssting news, tell me more young one"

Toneri frowned at his masters' weird name calling 'I'm not a child nor am I young in that manner'. He was about to talk when the one on the screen stopped him.

"Don't tell me, I want to find out and sssee for myself. I will be coming in a few days, Kabuto as well and pleassse clean up your messs" he told Toneri. Toneri looked behind him. His table was full of empty ramen bowls.

"Yes, _Orochimaru-sama_ " was all he said before he hanged up.

.

.

Yes I know it's short. I'll upload two more chapters and put the story on hold until June.

Please review.


End file.
